The Many Many People You'll Meet
by Stall Walt
Summary: It was a normal day for Lincoln. He frankly should have left the room the moment the first time portal opened up. Parody of a fanfic plot that hasn't come here yet.


Lincoln sat on his bed in his room, peacefully reading his comic books. The sun was out, there was nothing on his calendar today or on Monday, and all his sisters and parents were all at the mall today, getting supplies and stuff. Overall, it seemed like it was going to be a normal, peaceful day for Lincoln.

He should have known better. But it was fine, for as long as he doesn't tempt fate, he should be just fine.

"Man, a whole day of being able to read comic books in absolute silence…" Lincoln mused, scratching a spot on his underwear clad body. "I sure hope nothing bad happens to ruin the mood."

Suddenly, a time portal popped up in his room, sending loose papers and comics flying and playing that theme from that movie trilogy that the author refuses to name for legal reasons, in case the company happens to be a copyright nazi. Lincoln gasped, having totally not seen this coming.

Really, he totally didn't see it coming.

A figure stepped out of the portal, revealing herself to be a hispanic girl about his girl, wearing an orange hoodie and bearing some very familiar facial features. On her wrist was a very futuristic looking wristwatch. She looked around the room, before spotting Lincoln and almost immediately shrieking in horror.

"DAD!" She screamed, covering her eyes and bemoaning the lack of bleach in the immediate vicinity. "Put some clothes on!"

"GAH!" Lincoln screamed as he found his trousers and began to put them on. However, as he finished making himself half-decent, the girl's first words finally penetrated his head.

"Wait...Dad?" The white haired boy began to look over those familiar facial features before realizing some were the ones that he saw on his own face while others belonged to… "Ronnie? Wait, are you?"

"Yeah…" The girl said, trying to remain prideful yet still bashful in a way that still reminded him of Ronnie. "I'm Lita, y-your future daughter."

"Woah." Lincoln could only mutter as he sat back on his bed, eyes wide. "So...Ronnie's going to move back, and we're going to get together?"

"Yeah, I was told that you guys made it work, somehow." Lita said as she sat down next to Lincoln. "And that's why I'm here."

"What?" Lincoln said, surprised by the sudden shift. "What do you mean?"

"Right now, my future and my existence is at stake. It is in danger of destabilization, and everything in it, including me, will disappear. So that's why I came back to make sure."

"That's awful." Lincoln gasped, trying to imagine what it could be that could stop a whole future from existing. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Yeah." Lita smiled. "All you need to do is-"

Just then, another portal opened up, winds blowing around and playing the same theme. Lita gasped, before pulling Lincoln behind her. "GET BACK, DAD!"

"What's going on?!" Lincoln shouted as he peered into the light, seeing a figure come into focus.

"ONE OF THE VARIABLES THAT THREATEN THE FUTURE!"

"SHOULDN'T I SAY THAT TO YOU?! AND GET AWAY FROM MY DAD!" A brown haired girl shouted, with familiar curly hair and his eye color.

"Wait, is she?" Lincoln began to say, before Lita covered his mouth.

"No, she isn't. Don't believe her lies!"

"No, don't believe her lies, Dad!" The stranger said. "You know my mom, she's still waiting for you to make it right!"

The tense showdown soon sizzled out when the two realized that Lincoln looked slightly confused.

"Wait, do you even know her/my mom?" The two of them asked. Lincoln nervously looked to the side as he chewed his lip.

"No no." Lincoln shook his head as he tried to think of the girl that was supposed to be this girl's mother. "I totally know her, uh…"

"Chloe."

"Chloe… Yeah, pretty sure her name started with C...Umm, Christina?"

Chloe sputtered. "Did-Did you just guess?"

Lincoln only shrugged. "Can you blame me? Your mother and I barely exchanged words before. She's just kinda in the background nowadays."

"I can't believe this!" Chloe shook her head, before turning to him. "But still, don't believe Lita here! I'm your real future offspring, and she's turning to usurp my future."

"Wait…" Just then, another portal opened up. "Seriously?"

A white haired boy, skin paler than Lincoln, showed up. "DAD!"

"Hi?" Lincoln greeted, looking between Lita and Chloe, before at him. "So what's your name and who did I have you with?"

"Yeah, so name's Logan, and you know my mom as that girl that you like to hang out with in the arcade sometimes." Logan greeted before holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Logan." Lincoln greeted back as he shook his hand, remembering who Logan was talking about. "So, me and Paige?"

"Yep, Mom told me that she was very impressed with your skill with your joystick."

"...She meant the joystick, right?"

"...No, I think she was giggling when she said 'your joystick.'"

"...Well, there goes this story's T rating."

"NEVERMIND THAT!" Lita and Chloe shouted, forcing the amicable conversation to end.

"Dad, look. You have to choose!" Chloe said, trying to calm herself down.

"Choose? Choose what?"

"Choose one of us!" Lita said. "NOW HURRY, BEFORE-"

Another portal opened up, and all three groaned. Lincoln's jaw dropped. What has his life become?

Three figures came through the portal, revealing themselves to be three girls. One looked like a eye patched goth wearing her version of a kimono, another was wearing a roller derby outfit, and one had a rocker outfit with her tee having the british flag emblazoned proudly upon it. Lincoln stared at the three before blinking.

"Okay, before everyone starts fighting again and I lose track of what's going on, can I first guess the mothers of the three new ones?" Before anyone could argue, he starting pointing.

"Haiku." Pointing to the eyepatched girl in the gothic kimono, if there were such a thing.

"Polly." Pointing to the girl in the rolly derby outfit.

"Tabby." Pointing to the girl with the british flag tee.

"Did I get it right?"

"Hai, Otou-san." "Totally figured it out, Pops!" "Mom always did say you were the bee's knees, pa!"

"Now then…" With that, the three drew baseballs and a katana, making the other future kids scream and tried to put some more distance in the increasingly cramped closet.

"We'll be giving our pops his proper future now." "So the three of you tossers can go get stuffed." "Hai."

"WAIT!" Lincoln shouted as he stood in front of Lita, Chloe, and Logan. "Do we really need to do this? We could probably all get along. I mean, you guys are clearly getting along, right?"

All three of the girls looked at each other, before rubbing the back of their heads.

"Yeah, that's a given, considering that in our future, you and our moms...are kinda all together."

"Wait." Lincoln said, his eyes practically dinner plates. "Are you saying that in your future, I got together with Haiku, Polly and Tabby all at once?"

The three girls nodded. Logan whistled, before Lita and Chloe's combined glare made him stop.

"What about Giggles?" Lincoln couldn't help but ask.

The three just looked at each other then at Lincoln.

"Giggles ttenani?" "Our moms never mentioned her."

Giggles just finished up a balloon animal and was about to present it to the birthday boy.

"AUGH!" Giggles screamed as an indescribable pain speared her heart, making her pop the balloon and making the boy cry.

"Never mind that. Point is, we're here to protect our future, so! PANTHER!" The girl in the roller derby outfit shouted as she posed.

"TERRY!" Followed by the Rocker girl.

"Hiromi!" Followed by the Goth Weeaboo girl.

"IN THE NAME OF OUR MOTHERS, WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" "Hai." The three finally posed in a group with their weapons out, looking like the cover of a magical girl anime.

"..."

"Don't look at us. Hiromi came up with it." "Anata to otagai ni seikō suru."

Just then, another portal opened.

"Seriously, what has my life become?" Lincoln muttered as he watched at least five new girls pop out of the portal. Staring at the new arrivals, he threw his hands up in the air.

"Okay, let me get this out of the way. I'm sorry, I don't think I know who your mothers are based on how you look. Please do not kill me...Or do, because I don't even...I can't even."

"Oh that's okay." The person in front with brown hair that didn't resemble one of his sisters announced for the crowd. "To be honest, you do know our mothers, you guys are just classmates until they eventually heard about the time you petalled to make up for your family's carbon footprint."

Lincoln thought back to that time. "Wait, didn't they say that I was gross for sweating a whole lot?"

"Well, to be fair, they eventually turned around and thought that was pretty cool of you to do that… And after the wedding, everyone got sweaty."

Lincoln shook his head, trying to get rid of the images that created. "Oh god. At this point, it's going to start raining future children, isn't it?"

Everyone present grimaced.

"Dad, I don't think you should have said that." Chloe warned.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Lincoln said tiredly, not even reacting as his future offspring tried to move away from him. Then a portal opened above him.

"OH SH-" Whatever Lincoln was going to say was stopped as a whole group of girls and a boy dropped on top of him.

"Guys, I think we accidently landed on Dad." As the group scrambled off the bed, they had to grab a white haired girl and a grey haired girl off him.

"COME ON, LUPA, LACY!"

"AWW!"

Lincoln simply stared up at the ceiling, the daze wearing off quicker than usual. Sitting up, he looked at the new group, before sighing.

"So...I went and became a sister-fucker… Ten times over."

The other future children looked at the newly revealed incest children with disgust, while the incest children tried not to look ashamed.

"Ah screw it, come over here. Give your pops a hug." Lincoln

"Wait, they get the hug?!"

"But...we're freaks…"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, maybe it'll kick in later, but at this point, I'm gonna accept it and hope that it doesn't bring more, okay?"

"..."

"Look, do you want your damn hug or not?"

The group all looked at each other, before awkwardly crowding around Lincoln and getting a group hug. All the others that were not getting hugs started biting their handkerchiefs.

"And because I feel so generous, I'm going to ignore the hand that currently on my butt… Thank you."

As the group let Lincoln go, he sighed as he sat back on the bed. "Okay, but seriously, what is going on here and what do I have to do with it?"

Everyone there looked at each other, before saying one word. "Choose."

Lincoln blinked. "What?"

"Well, you gotta choose a future, dad. Pick one and that's your future."

Lincoln looked at all the faces that were looking at him expectedly. "So let me get this straight. You want me, at age 11, to choose my future. Not to mention, you all are basically putting your lives and your very existences in my hands. So let me ask you, how are you even here then?"

"...Pardon?"

"I mean, how are you guys even here? If I did make a decision in the future, then shouldn't that mean that there is only one future and only one child that could come back to the past then, if I'm following your logic right. So how are you guys still here?"

The future children looked at each other, before looking at their watches. "So we might not know all the intricacies of time travel."

"Okay, hold on. Can I try something?" Lincoln said, before pushing through the crowd of kids. Opening his drawer, he pulled out a comic in a sleeve, before standing in front of the trash can. Taking a look at his future investment, he took a deep breath before speaking out loud.

"Okay, I am tired of comic books. So I gonna go ahead and throw away this priceless Ace Savvy #1, the first published comic book of Ace Savvy away. In three...two...one…"

Suddenly, another portal opened up, and a older version of Lincoln popped out, to the relief of all the future kids.

"STOP! I'm you, from the future! Don't throw away that comic book!"

"Alright, I won't!" Lincoln screamed, pulling the comic book close to his chest. A few moments passed before Future Lincoln pulled out his communicator.

"Did anything happen?...Nothing?...Okay…"

Future Lincoln groaned. "DAMN IT, IT'S MULTIVERSE THEORY!"

Future Lincoln rubbed his face before turning to the future kids. "Looks like you guys are okay. Multiverse Theory is the thing. Damn it…"

With that, Future Lincoln disappeared, leaving a whole awkward atmosphere.

"Dad, sorry about making you choose peoples' fate…"

"Eh...It's cool." Lincoln said as he rubbed his face. "If I had to seriously react to every crazy thing in my life, I'm pretty sure I would go nuts right now. That, and I'd feel terrible about wasting my therapist's time. Still, I think you guys should go soon. Not that's I'm being rude or anything, but I'm pretty sure that this room can't handle 21 people-"

Just then, the floor gave way and everyone fell into the living room. As the dust flew everywhere, Lincoln coughed before looking around.

"IS EVERYONE OKAY?!"

As everyone called out their confirmations, the one sound that Lincoln didn't want to hear rang out.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Rita Loud screamed as she viewed the mess of her living room as well as all the new faces. Lynn Loud Sr already fainted. As Lincoln began to thought up an excuse, he realized that all his siblings, as well as Ronnie, Christina, Paige, Tabby, Haiku, Polly, and all the other girls in his class were there too.

This couldn't get any worse.

"Hey, mom!"

That one had to be Leni's.

* * *

Okay, this definitely suffers from a case of sequelitis: it's bigger, bloatier, and slightly more half-baked.

This was also based off a pretty common fanfic plot (of other fandoms) of future children coming to the present and trying to convince their present father to marry their mother. As far as I have seen, I have not seen an actual completed fanfic with this idea.

Finally, how do all the kids look like? Well, Lita, Chloe and the background character qts are my idea and I have no ideas for them. As for the rest:

Logan Loud (Paigecoln) = ozjim11

Hiromi (Linku), Panther (Pollycoln), Terry (Tabbycoln) = kemono69

Loudcest kids = Patanu102

Be warned, if you're going to look them up, I primarily look them up at the Loudbooru, and if you thought that this section pushes the limit, then you have seen nothing yet, dear sweet child.

Also, still working on the next chapter of Brave and the Loud. Just took some time to write this idea since NaNoWriMo is over.


End file.
